


Beach Bum

by kyluxtrashbin (Starkiller95), oorsprong



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, Butts, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Just Married, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, the tiniest thong to ever grace a little bum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller95/pseuds/kyluxtrashbin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: Ben and Hux escape to the beach for their honeymoon. Hux wants to impress his husband and has a sexy little surprise for Ben. And doesn't care who sees it. Things get heated on the beach and not just because of the summer sun.





	Beach Bum

**Author's Note:**

> We can't stop thinking about all the sexy beach shenanigans these two might get up to ;)

Ben had loved the beach from the time he was small, building sandcastles with a plastic shovel and bucket and roaring back at the waves as he ran up to the shore’s edge. And because one love deserved another, he’d convinced his new husband that the seaside was the only place to have a honeymoon. They’d rented a room with a view of the sunset over the water and packed for twelve days instead of the six they’d been able to take— Hux’s insistence on being prepared.

Now Ben waited on the edge of the bed in his swim trunks and an oversized t-shirt with the pre-faded logo of a local bar emblazoned across it.

“Let’s go,” he pleaded to the closed bathroom door. “We have to get a spot close to the water.”

“Just a second…” Hux's voice came from the bathroom. He was nervous to show off the swimsuit he'd picked. It was the most revealing thing he'd ever worn and he wasn't sure how it would be received. He turned to examine his backside in the little red thong; he hoped Ben would like it. He slipped on an extra large t-shirt which hung off his shoulder like a flirty dress,examined his pale skin in the mirror, and decided sunscreen should be applied as soon as possible. He would burn instantly if he didn't. He dabbed a bit on his cheeks and blended it in before heading out to the bedroom where Ben was waiting.

“Ready?” Hux smiled at him.

Ben stood and took his hand, glad to see Hux finally loosening up a bit. The oversized shirt was a nice touch—and frankly adorable—but he wasn’t sure if saying so would make his husband second guess himself. At least he hadn’t gone all out with long pants and a rash guard.

“I’ve got two bottles of your favorite sunblock like you asked for and I’ll re-apply as often as you need.” He spanned that trim waist with his hands and kissed his partner on the forehead. Hux shot him a sly look that made Ben think he was up to something but perhaps it was just the good mood they were both in. If the beach hadn’t been so inviting he would have suggested a long lie in and maybe a little “exercise”.

As they stepped from the lobby of their hotel into the sunlight, Ben quickly pushed on a pair of sunglasses. This late in the morning all the best spots would certainly be taken but big umbrellas with tent-like sides lined the entire beach and he was feeling lucky. As they headed towards one, he slung an arm around Hux’s shoulders, absurdly proud of the man next to him. 

They found an unoccupied umbrella fairly easily. It seemed the beach wasn't quite as crowded as he had anticipated but there were still plenty of people milling around on the shore. They spread their beach blankets under the umbrella and Ben pulled a tube of sunscreen out of the bag he'd packed. Hux fixed him with a smile far too coy for someone who wasn't up to something.

As Hux slipped his t-shirt off, Ben could see why. That tiny red thong concealed almost nothing. “Do you like it?” Hux looked over his shoulder at Ben with an innocent batting of lashes.

Ben’s gaze raked over all that pale, lightly freckled skin and the indecent scrap of a bathing suit snug between soft cheeks. He reached for Hux, turning him gently so they faced one another, and pulled him into an appreciative kiss. His fingers traveled the length of Hux’s spine before flitting down to rest on his buttocks.

“Is this for me?” he whispered, giving Hux’s ass a little squeeze. “Because this is the nicest present I’ve ever gotten.” When his thumb caught the thong strap and tugged it a little, Hux squirmed.

“I hope it’s for me because I’m not letting it out of my sight. I’m taking you hostage.” Ben laced their fingers together and tugged him down to sit on the towel in the shade of the umbrella. “Lie on your stomach,” he said, brandishing the bottle of sunscreen.

“You’ll have to make sure to get sunscreen everywhere because I’ll burn if you don’t,” Hux teased.

Ben popped the cap off and crawled over to Hux so he could massage the sunscreen into his back. His hands, large and warm, felt wonderful as they trailed slowly up and down his back, every so often slipping over his cheeks and giving them a squeeze. His hands made their way down the backs of his thighs and calves, coating him thoroughly before moving back to his pale ass.

“Oh I’ll make sure to get it everywhere.” Hux could hear the smirk in Ben’s voice as he slipped his sunscreen covered fingers under the thong and down between his cheeks. It was just a quick swipe, and he couldn’t help but clench up at the coolness of the sunblock, but the warmth of Ben’s fingers relaxed him and he let Ben finish the application.

“Come lie out in the sun with me,” Ben murmured.

They spread out a beach towel big enough for both of them. As they lay on their backs he reached for his Hux’s hand. Ben's hand enveloped Hux’s and he turned his head to look at his husband. He really had gotten so lucky. He let his gaze roam over Hux’s slim body, enjoying the view of smooth, porcelain skin in contrast with the little scrap of red around his hips.

“You look gorgeous,” he said, stroking his thumb over the back of Hux's hand.

Hux turned to Ben, a blush creeping across his cheeks. He suddenly felt conscious of how exposed he was and rolled to hide his face against Ben's chest. Ben grinned and wrapped his arms around Hux's waist, pulling him close. His hand drifted down to cup Hux’s ass again as he did so.

“Wouldn’t want that delicate little bottom to burn,” he said, eyes sparkling.

With his other hand he ruffled the soft red hair that fell over his beloved’s eyes.

“I can’t keep my hands off you. You know that, don’t you?” 

“Mm, I think I do,” Hux wiggled his ass under Ben's hand. “It's a good thing I don't want you to keep your hands off of me.”

He snuggled up to Ben's side, luxuriating in the soft towel, the sun warm on his skin, and Ben solid beside him. Nothing could ruin this. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been more relaxed than he was at this moment.

But it was short lived as Ben’s touch grew more insistent, running up and down his back before settling on the line of his thong again.

“I'm sure everyone on this beach wants you. You're so tempting,” he purred into Hux's ear, nipping his ear lobe gently.

Hux shivered despite how warm he was. He gasped softly as Ben nibbled at him.

“I can't wait to get between those little cheeks.” He nuzzled his nose behind Hux's jaw and pressed a sweet kiss there.

Hux moved as close to his husband as he could, wanting Ben's solid arms around him. His ears burned when he realized he was starting to get hard, his cock brushing up against Ben's leg. He gasped softly as his hips twitched to rut against Ben's thigh, though not enough to provide any relief.

“You'd like that wouldn't you? Giving that sweet little hole all my attention? You'd get so hard if I did that, wouldn't you? I bet that tiny little thing couldn't hold you if you got hard.” Ben's voice was all tease. His hands were still roaming over Hux's back, occasionally slipping further to give his ass a squeeze. 

“I want to have you right on this beach,” Ben whispered, “out in the sun with that brazen ass stripped bare for me.” A puff of air tickled his ear as he added, “I can feel you, you know. I bet I could bring you off right here. It could be our little secret.”

Hux squeezed his eyes shut and tried to bite back the whimper rising in his throat. Ben's fingers continued to tease him, hooking into the thin scrap of material and tugging it tight against his hole. Hux knew that Ben was right. He could absolutely bring him off right here on the beach in full view of everyone, and as Hux thought about it, he realized he'd like that very much. There was something extremely appealing about knowing people could see. But as thrilling as it sounded, he really needed to get out of the sun or he'd overheat; Ben's teasing words had him burning with desire.

“Or we could go back to the shade and hide under a blanket. Enjoy a little privacy…”

Hux tipped his face up for a kiss and Ben took it, sucking on his swollen lower lip before pressing gentler kisses against his cheeks and nose. It was too easy to get lost in a kiss like that. Sure enough, Ben had him on his back in one quick motion, pressing him roughly against the sand as he settled between Hux’s legs. People would be staring, gawking probably. 

Ben gasped a little at the heat of Hux’s erection nudging up against his own. His hips pressed down of their own accord, desperate to find a rhythm. They needed to get back under cover but he couldn’t make himself move except to stir friction with Hux.

“Ben- ah, I think we need to go back to the umbrella.” Hux stuttered the words out, the feeling of Ben pressing against him was intoxicating and it was making coherent words difficult. All he wanted was more.

Ben knew Hux was right. If they got too risque on the beach they'd get hauled off. But under the shady protection of the beach umbrella...well, Ben could have his way with that flirty little butt. He scooped Hux out of the sand and carried him to the umbrella, depositing him in a soft nest of towels. He settled himself over Hux, immediately, dipping down to steal a kiss and nipping at Hux's full lower lip. Hux responded eagerly, tongue darting out to tease Ben, his hands making their way up and into soft dark hair. He couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing than kissing his husband on this beach. Well...there was one thing.

“Did you think about that scandalous erection straining to break free when you bought these for me?” Ben stroked Hux’s hardness with the back of a finger, pleased at the shocked little ‘o’ of his mouth. “Were you going to hide it in the sand while I rubbed sunscreen all over your back?” He lowered his voice and whispered, “I’m onto you, Sweetheart.”

Cuddled close in the shade, he could take the time to trace the perfect lines of his beloved’s body, run his fingers over every soft, hot spot between them, eliciting barely restrained noises that he kissed into submission.

Hux delighted in the feeling of Ben’s hands on him, touching every bit of his skin and making him squirm with anticipation. The little bit of friction Ben’s finger provided was nowhere near enough and his hips rose up to meet the touch in a bid to get some proper stimulation. After a moment, Ben noticed and removed his hands entirely. Hux whined, tossing his head to the side, looking completely bereft.

“Ben, please,” Hux said, voice needy and helpless already even from just the soft touches Ben had given him. He wanted this, needed it.

Ben took his wrists in hand and raised his arms up over his head, pinning him there on the towel.

“You wore this just to tease me. Fair’s fair, isn’t it?” With a wicked grin he settled his full weight on Hux, chasing his lips until he’d stolen the passionate kiss they’d been building to. If anyone saw them writhing there in the shade he couldn’t have cared less. With Hux so piliant beneath him he only wanted to show his audacious husband a good time. Give him what he deserved for sneaking out of their room in such a hot little number.

“Show me some compassion,” Ben goaded him, “after all, I’m at the mercy of that sexy backside.”

He muffled a laugh against Hux’s shoulder when his fidgety partner bucked up again in an attempt to gain the upper hand. Ben rolled over with an indulgent smile, swinging Hux atop him. 

“Go on then,” Ben whispered. “I know what you want.”

His hands slid down to cup Hux’s little ass, not squeezing too hard, just enough to encourage Hux to shift his hips forward a bit. His thigh was slotted between Hux’s legs and he wanted to watch Hux take what he wanted; Hux just needed a little encouragement.

Hux’s hips jerked forward and he cried out as he finally got some decent friction. It felt nearly perfect, the solid heat of Ben’s thigh against his cock and Ben’s own erection rubbing insistently against his hip. He only wished he was free of his little swimsuit; he desperately wanted to feel Ben’s soft skin against his own.

As if Ben had read his mind, his fingers hooked under the little string that served to hold the scrap of material on his hips and tugged until they were shimmied halfway down Hux’s legs. Hux moaned as he finally got the slide of skin on skin that he wanted. It was divine. He rutted his hips against Ben’s thigh, savoring every slide of his sweat slick skin against his husband’s. He let his head fall forward to Ben’s shoulder, panting with every thrust. He could hear Ben’s voice, whispered and rough in his ear.

“I love the way that needy cock feels against me.”

Ben trailed a finger down into the cleft of his buttocks and rested it there, barely stroking the tender skin just around his entrance, tickling the curve of his cheeks.

“Can’t believe how bad you want it, I could finger you right here on this beach and you’d beg me for more, naughty boy.”

Of course he’d do no such thing but he kept Hux on the edge with the promise of it, caresses growing rough as he kneaded Hux’s ass and thighs, gripped his hips with purpose.

He had enough foresight to drag a towel over the both of them. Hopefully in their shaded spot they wouldn’t be noticed but Hux’s emboldened moans of pleasure might give them away. He stoppered them with a fierce kiss.

Hux sped the thrusts of his hips, eagerly returning Ben's kiss. Ben's finger was insistent against his hole, the pad of it just barely pushing in on each thrust back. Hux moaned softly with every rock of his hips, Ben whispering soft things against his ear.

“Ben, oh! I love you,” he panted against the side of Ben's neck. He was so far gone and the only thing he wanted was to be closer to his husband.

Ben mumurred an affirmation that was barely more than a string of sounds and kissed the tender underside of Hux’s jaw. He wanted to go further but it would have to wait until they were back in their bedroom. For now he continued to press the little pucker of his entrance, letting Hux know how badly he wanted to be inside him.

“You’re so close, I can feel it…” 

One hand gripped his thrusting bottom with possessive intent.

He really was close. Ben felt perfect beneath him. He couldn't help but cry out as Ben’s warm mouth sucked a bruise into the thin skin just behind his jaw. Pleasure washed through him and he went boneless against Ben's chest. Ben held him close with one arm, the other still squeezing his cheeks and a single finger still rubbing at his hole. His oversensitive cock twitched against Ben's thigh as he came down. His head rested against Ben's chest and he snuggled close under the soft beach towel Ben had draped over them. He became very aware of Ben's own erection pushing persistently against his hip.

“We’ll have to go swimming to clean off,” Ben murmured, giving Hux’s ass an appreciative caress before resting his hand on the small of his back. “I love how flushed and pink you get when we do this,” he added, craning his neck awkwardly to kiss the top of Hux’s head.

With a sigh he rolled them over, pulling the blanket over their heads for a moment and catching Hux in a kiss that was all grasping, sweaty limbs, and panting mouths.

Hux loved the feeling of Ben's weight on him; a comforting blanket of warmth. He reached up to run his fingers through Ben's hair, pulling him down gently by his ears for another kiss. He nuzzled Ben's nose with his own.

“I think we should go wash off, I'm a little sticky,” he said, stealing another kiss.

“Put your little swimsuit back on,” Ben said with a teasing grin, tossing the tiny thong to Hux.

He kept a possessive hand on Hux’s back on the walk down to the beach. As happy as he was to show his husband off he wanted everyone to see exactly who Hux belonged to. As they reached the water he took his hand, shivering a little as the waves kissed their toes.

“Come on, I’ll race you.” He squeezed Hux’s hand and let go before lunging forward, jumping into the surf and wading out as quickly as he could.

Hux yelped as the cool water splashed against his legs. When he got close enough for Ben to reach him, he found himself being hauled into the water. Ben's arms were around his waist and when they emerged from the water, he pulled Hux close.

“You know I can't resist you, right?” Ben whispered into Hux's ear. Hux could feel that the cool water had done nothing to stop Ben's erection. 

“Y-yeah, I think I might have an idea,” Hux smiled shyly, nuzzling his nose into the side of Ben's neck.

Ben turned to catch him in a kiss wrapping a leg around him as they drifted a little further out. The water was calm and pleasantly cool and Hux let himself relax in Ben’s arms. The warm press of Ben's cock against his hip didn't go unnoticed, but Hux was content to stay still and quiet as they floated gently in the water. He rested his head against Ben's shoulder.

“It's nice, this. The water isn't too cold,” Hux said, babbling, feeling almost drunk on contentment.

“Mm, it is, isn't it?” Ben's hips twitched against Hux's. “And I don’t think anyone’s paying attention to us.”

He raised a brow, letting that statement hang in the air. A hand found Hux’s backside, the tiny, wet thong clinging to it, and slipped under the waistband; a reminder of how much he still wanted from his husband 

“Are you going to make me walk back up that beach with an erection?” He whispered this last in Hux’s ear and kissed the underside of his jaw.

Hux's face burned and he shook his head even as he tucked it against Ben's neck. The implications were clear—Ben would have to come without drawing attention to their activities. It was definitely going to be a challenge.

“Everyone can see what you do to me, how hard I am for that sweet little ass. They'd take one look at you and understand though.”

“Stop,” Hux laughed, smacking him playfully, but he couldn’t look away from the fire in Ben’s eyes. With another wiggle of his hips, he extinguished any space between them, grinding up against him so slowly that Ben let out a pained little whimper.

“You’re going to give us away,” Hux said, suddenly coy. He palmed Ben’s cock through the fabric of his shorts, in no particular hurry about it. Ben grabbed for his wrist but he twisted out of his grasp, splashing him in the face as he swam a few feet to the left.

Ben dove after him and dunked them both. Hux came up sputtering and wrapped his arms around Ben’s broad shoulders, a request to be held so he could catch his breath. He sighed as soft, wet kisses descended on his cheeks.

“Sorry, Sweetheart.”

Hux slipped a hand down again and gave Ben a little squeeze. “Not half as sorry as you’re going to be.”

Ben's mouth dropped open as Hux gave him another squeeze, trailing his fingers over his husband's toned stomach and under the waistband of his swim shorts.

“I'm going to bring you off right here out in the open where everyone can see you. Would you like that?” Hux felt bold, encouraged by the thrill of possibility at being caught. It would be like a game. How long could Ben keep quiet while neighboring beachgoers remained unaware?

“Yeah,” Ben said, exhaling, his eyes wide. “When did you get so naughty?” Another retort died in his throat as Hux brushed his erection, being as maddeningly gentle as Ben had been earlier. He anchored them in place in their somewhat secluded spot, digging his toes into the sandy seabed and embracing his husband. “Do your worst.”

“Oh I intend to,” Hux purred into his ear as he gave him another slow, teasing stroke through his shorts.

Hux tugged the drawstring of Ben's shorts and pulled them down just enough to free Ben's cock. Ben shivered at the feeling of the cool water against his overheated skin. Hux's fingers trailed over the hard planes of Ben's stomach and down to the base of his cock, stroking him slowly so as not to draw attention from anyone nearby. Ben's head dropped to Hux's shoulder and he tried to stifle his moans against Hux's warm, sun kissed skin.

The muffled noises gave way to heavy breathing against Hux’s ear. Ben enveloped him protectively as the water lapped against them at nearly chest height.

“I’m close,” Ben panted. Hux pulled back to gaze into lidded eyes, a few drops of water clinging to long lashes. He kissed a little whimper from full, glistening lips, giving into the sensation and not caring a whit if anyone glanced their way.

Hux wrapped his unoccupied arm around Ben's waist, holding him close while he used the other to work him at a torturously slow pace. He kissed Ben gently, nipping softly at his bottom lip and soothing over the little bites with his tongue.

“Come for me, Ben. Let me see you.”

Ben obeyed with a cry muffled against his mouth, hot ejaculate spilling into the water before washing past them like foam on the waves. He sagged against his husband, holding him so tightly that Hux closed his eyes in mute contentment, feeling Ben’s need for him burning into his skin in every place they connected.

“You’re bad,” Ben mumbled, a dopey smile lighting up his face, “my bad boy. Wait till I get you back to our room.”

They drifted in water a little longer, clinging to one another and sharing tender kisses. When Hux felt brave enough to walk back up the beach he took Ben’s hand.

They let the waves push them to the shore, both feeling tired and content. When they reached their umbrella, Hux collapsed into the nest of towels and pulled Ben down on top of him. He sighed, relaxing under the weight of his husband and nuzzling his face into Ben's neck. He felt boneless, a pleasant exhaustion washing over him.

After a moment, Ben rolled off of him and onto his side. He wrapped his arms around Hux and slotted their bodies together; they fit perfectly against one another.

“I was thinking a nap might be nice,” Hux said, kissing Ben's shoulder.

“Mmmm yeah. Let me get some more sunblock on you.” Ben fumbled for the tube of sunscreen they’d left with their belongings and attended to his exposed limbs before settling back in against him. “Just a quick nap and we’ll get our strength back for tonight.” He ran the backs of his fingers against Hux’s cheek and pressed a quick kiss to his nose.

Hux closed his eyes and hummed contentedly. He leaned into the soft touches Ben placed on his cheek. As he drifted off in his husband's arms, he imagined what they'd do that night and smiled to himself as he thought about all the other surprises he had planned for Ben. He hoped Ben would enjoy them as much as he'd enjoyed the little swimsuit. He had a feeling that he'd probably like them even more.


End file.
